readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret World
This is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Jonah escaped prison during a riot started by the New Negative 10, and before Ben's encounter with a new ally, Jonah was trying to poach a baby Yeti. Plot Ultimate Cannonbolt is confronted by Jonah Melville, who has captured a baby Yeti. Ultimate Cannonbolt scowls at Jonah for capturing such an innocent creature, to which Jonah replies he lost a toe for refusing to feed the Yeti. Ultimate Cannonbolt is about to give his rebuttle but instead gives up, and changes into Echo Echo. Echo Echo splits into 70 different clones, and all but 12 are speared by Jonah's harpoon. He asks how Jonah got the Yeti in the first place, seeing as though last time he left it by itself. Echo Echo goes Ultimate and prepares to finish off Jonah, as the baby ran off while Jonah focused his attention elsewhere. But before Ultimate Echo Echo can knock out Jonah, a beam of sparkling light does the job for him. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts back to Ben. Ben sees a pixie fly in, and the pixie says that humans shall feel the wrath of the creatures they hunt. That rare creatures are going to fight. She then tells Ben there is no hope for mankind. That their greedy ways have soiled Earth, and drove half of its creatures into hiding. The pixie flies off. Ben changes into Drousand. Drousand tries to catch the wind, but finds the wind is going up. He looks up to find a giant breathing in. Drousand goes Ultimate Drousand. He hardens up and falls out of the giant's range. The giant, not realising he's bent as far as he can, tries to bend further. The giant starts falling over, and Ben changes into Goop, hoping for XLR8. Goop flies off. Goop reverts back to Ben. Ben gets home. He contacts several people. He contacts Max, who says that he knew that with the number of poachers and the global warming situation as it is, it was bound to infuriate the hidden species. The Unicorns, the Yetis, the Pixies, the Trolls, the Dodos, the Dragons, the Pyroxivors, the Merfolk, the Giants, and the Giant Dogs. They all were sick of the way they were treated. Ben changes into Heatblast and burns through the door, saying as he leaves he'll fix it and then try to move into his own house. Heatblast says there are only three creatures who might be on his side, or at least be able to help him. He thinks them over. Moldywarp. Father Yeti. A mother Krakken. He visits the pit where he met Moldywarp. A swarm of dodos shows up. Heatblast changes into Terraspin. Terraspin blows them away, and changes into Upgrade. Upgrade takes over some wreckage and turns it into a flying machine. Upgrade escapes. Ben is back at home, wondering how to find Moldywarp. Then, an army of creatures, including a giant, some pixies, some dodos, some unicorns and the family of Yetis as well as some trolls and a Dragon. The Dragon says he plans to lead the secret species, and with no Forever Knights at the moment, he is free to lead. He then reveals he is the ruler of the Dragon homeworld, and wishes for his people to conquer Earth. Ben asks about the map maker, to which the Dragon replies that the map maker and his family were a bunch of pacifists with inferior genetic structure. He continued on about how true dragons are green and breathe flame, to which Ben lets on a yawn. Jonah is meeting with the President of the United States, saying that the species should be hunted, and war is the only option. On Ben's behalf is Magister Max Tennyson, who says that it is possible to avoid war, if they can prove that creature haters are getting the appropriate justice, specifically being jailed. Ben finds Moldywarp. He is crouched in a cave, cowering. Ben asks what the problem is, and Moldywarp says he is scared. The humans are no threat, yet his herd are concerned in the same manner as every other creature, as if they were under a trance. Ben changes into AmpFibian, and says that Moldywarp has been quite helpful. AmpFibian finds the mother Krakken he had befriended quite some time ago. Meanwhile, the President favours the Plumbers, rather then the poachers, but behind his back a bunch of Poachers, Militants and Senior Politicians plot to start a full on war. AmpFibian is attacked by the Krakken, who is acting abnormally aggressive. Ben gets the Krakken above water, and connects with it. AmpFibian learns how to read minds, and sees that the Krakken had indeed been hypnotised, by the Dragon. He also sees the Dragon's eyes. AmpFibian changes into Lodestar. Lodestar attracts fishing equipment, and starts to create a giant cage. Lodestar flies over the country, mumbling about trapping a city in the cage. Lodestar then loses connection with the Krakken's mind, and snaps out of it. Lodestar returns to the Krakken, changes into Shocksquatch, and electrocutes the Krakken. The Krakken stops flailing and gracefully flips over into the water. Shocksquatch changes into Jetray and sees that the Krakken is fine, but its children aren't. Meanwhile, Jonah declares war, and then the Dragon accepts the declaration, and their armies lunge at each other. Jetray flies away and gets a call from Max. Apparently, there is a war that needs stopping. Ben changes into Upchuck. Upchuck tries absorbing all the blasts, but with no real place to dispense them, Upchuck changes into Diamondhead. Ben realises that Diamondhead can't really do much in this situation, and then Ben says that he came prepared, and changes into Alien X. To Be Continued in Empowered. Characters Ben, Gwen (Contacted), Helen (contacted), Technorg (Contacted), Max, Yeti baby, Pixie, Giant, Dodos, Unicorns, Pyroxivors, Father Yeti, Mother Yeti, Moldywarp, Mother Krakken, Krakken Children, President Villains Jonah Melville, Jack, Duane, Poachers, Militants, Dragon Ruler, Senior Polticians Aliens Used Ultimate Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Drousand, Ultimate Drousand, Goop, Heatblast, Terraspin, Upgrade, AmpFibian, Lodestar, Shocksquatch, Jetray, Upchuck, Diamondhead, Alien X Trivia Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG